


EL ÁNGEL DE LA MUERTE

by Alessa13



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hannibal (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Will Graham, Christmas Eve, Dark Will Graham, First Kiss, First Time, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, M/M, Rimming, Virgin Will Graham, Will Graham Knows, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alessa13/pseuds/Alessa13
Summary: Will Grahan se bloquea en la escena de un crimen inspirado en el Cuento de Navidad de Charles Dickens y Hannibal se presta a ayudarlo.Cuento de Navidad con Universo Alternativo de la Época Victoriana.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	EL ÁNGEL DE LA MUERTE

**Author's Note:**

> Mil gracias a todos por concederme de nuevo el primer puesto en el el concurso de la pag de facebook Hannigram Lovers.  
> Todos mis puntos han sido cedidos a las otras participantes.  
> Ahora enserio...¿Es la escena de sexo la que os hace votarme en masa? XDDDDD 
> 
> Y una vez más debo agradeceles a Caro, Dori y Vane ser mis betas y ver mis fallos cuando yo ya no me veo ni los pies.  
> Os quiero chicas. <3

_Baltimore, 1894_

  
Will estaba sumido en el sopor y la paz que le proporcionaba el opio en el local para caballeros de madame Komeda.  
Cerró sus ojos, perdiéndose en la bruma de sus ensoñaciones y gimió cuando se vio transportado a un sucio callejón.  
Allí había tres cadáveres, expuestos como una macabra obra de arte. Un ser de figura andrógina, de edad indeterminada, vestido como con una especie de túnica blanca adornada con rosas. En una mano llevaba una rama de olivo, en la otra un bastón pero lo que hizo gemir en sueños a Will era la llama que le salía de la cabeza.  
  
El otro cuerpo era enorme: Un gigante de casi dos metros, con rizos de color marrón oscuro. Lleva una túnica verde forrada de piel y sobre su cabeza una corona con brillantes carámbanos. Lleva una gran antorcha, hecha para parecerse a una cornucopia y el tercer cadáver, estaba despojado por completo de piel, carne y músculos, y envolvía sus huesos en una túnica negra, como si representara a la dama de la guadaña, y entre sus huesudas manos sostenía los corazones de los dos otros cuerpos. Unidos para siempre bajo el crespón negro de la Muerte.  
Había algo familiar en esa imagen, pero el péndulo se balanceó y lo devolvió a la realidad cuando sin ningún miramiento, el jefe de policía de Baltimore, Jack Crawford, lo abofeteó con fuerza para que despertara.  
  
Will gimió tratando de incorporarse y un estallido de dolor hizo que se llevará los nudillos de sus manos a los ojos y los apretarse con fuerza.  
Le iba a estallar la cabeza.  
Se incorporó frotándose los ojos y miró con anhelo la pipa de opio que aún humeaba en la mesilla de al lado.

  
Jack frunció los labios en señal de reprobación y sin ningún miramiento levantó a Will del diván llevándoselo a trompicones para que pudiera echarse agua en la cara y despejarse un poco.  
-Debería darle vergüenza, inspector Graham. Estamos en Nochebuena y tenemos un montón de cadáveres que parece sacados de una macabra lámina de ese absurdo cuento de Navidad de Charles Dickens y usted aquí, desperdiciando su vida mientras fuma esa cosa. Will frunció el ceño confundido y sumergió el rostro en el agua helada.

  
-No tengo ni idea de a qué cuento se refiere....- dijo Will mientras se echaba agua en la cara y luego se la secaba con un paño de lino blanco.  
Ambos salieron del salón de madame Komeda y tras subirse a un carruaje partieron hacia la escena del crimen.  
  
Como de costumbre, un círculo de curiosos de arremolinaba alrededor y Will casi gruñó debido a su mal humor y fue apartando a gente para llegar a los cadáveres.  
Al verlos fue como si alguien lo golpeara con fuerza y empezó a hiperventilar. Era la misma imagen que había visto en su sueño.

  
-Yo...No puedo hacerlo, Jack. Lo siento...Tengo que irme....- Will sabía que estaba sucumbiendo al pánico y justo cuando se dio la vuelta para salir huyendo, dos manos enormes lo agarraron por los hombros.  
  
-Oh, alabado sea el señor...-dijo Jack con alivio al ver al doctor Lecter.  
-Jefe Crawford.- saludó el recién llegado con un movimiento de cabeza y con un movimiento casi imperceptible alisó los hombros de la chaqueta raída de Will, tranquilizándolo.  
Will cerró los ojos, aceptando el suave toque, pero el dolor volvió y se apartó del toque de Hannibal. La cabeza iba a estallarle. Sólo quería volver al salón de madame Komeda a seguir fumando opio para alejar su mal.  
  
\- No creo ser de ayuda con este caso, jefe Crawford. Veo el cuadro, pero no sé lo que representa.- dijo Will apretando de nuevo sus dedos contra sus ojos. Pudo notar como el doctor Lecter se inclinaba hacia adelante y lo olía y Will se giró hacia atrás, mirando al doctor con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-Doctor Lecter... Siento ser grosero, pero ¿por qué coño acaba de olerme?  
El médico sonrió hacia Will, ignorando intencionadamente a todos los demás.  
-Es difícil no hacerlo...No creo que el opio sea un buen remedio para la enfermedad que le está aquejado, inspector Graham.  
Will se ruborizó y se apartó de la escena, ajustándose la bufanda.  
  
\- Es usted un simple cirujano del hospital John Hopkins y está aquí para recoger los cuerpos y llevárselos a la morgue. No creo que tratar migrañas sea la competencia de un carnicero... Ahora sí me disculpan...  
Will se dio la vuelta y echó a andar hacia la habitación que tenía alquilada en la pensión de la señorita Du Maurier.  
Jack negó con la cabeza y miro a Hannibal avergonzado.  
  
-Doctor Lecter. Siento que debo disculparme por la conducta del inspector Graham... Últimamente su carácter es más arisco de lo habitual.  
Hannibal sonrió, colocándose los guantes y ajustándose la capa.  
  
\- No tiene porque disculparse conmigo, jefe Crawford. Al parecer nuestro Will no está pasando una buena época. Yo diría que es nuestro Scrooge particular. Y jefe Crawford... Un consejo. No va a encontrar huellas aquí. La nieve debe de haber borrado todos los indicios, pero cuando sus agentes terminen aquí, podría enviarme los cuerpos al hospital y me encargaré de las autopistas.  
  
Jack asintió y vio como Hannibal se subía a su carruaje y desaparecía calle abajo.  
Era casi Navidad, tenía tres cadáveres, cero pistas y a su agente más brillante con un humor de perros. Iba a ser una semana muy larga.  
  
Will destapó la botella de whisky que se había comprado camino a su austera habitación y tras darle un par de tragos, se dejó caer sobre la cama.  
No hacía más que darle vueltas a la escena del crimen, pero no lograba entenderla y para colmo la cabeza le seguía doliendo horrores.  
Los tres golpes en la puerta lo hicieron sobresaltarse y se levantó gruñendo. Le había dejado muy claro a la señorita Du Maurier que no quería visitas, pero la mujer parecía ser tan incompetente como Will suponía.  
Se dirigió a la puerta dispuesto a mandar al diablo a quien fuera que venía a molestar pero cuando abrió y vio al doctor Lecter con su elegante capa y su casaca verde, se quedó sin palabras, y sus orejas enrojecieron por la vergüenza.  
  
El cirujano le tendió un termo de latón humeante a modo de ofenda y sonrió levemente.  
\- Es chocolate caliente con hierbas y whisky. Un remedio de mi creación que espero le ayude con su dolor de cabeza, señor Graham y también le traigo algo que puede ayudarle a esclarecer el caso.- dijo Hannibal tendiéndole también un pequeño libro, encuadernado en una sencilla tela y con una curiosa ilustración que le resultaba muy familiar. Era exactamente igual que el segundo cadáver.  
  
Will aceptó los regalos y se apartó hacia un lado para que Hannibal pudiera pasar. Las normas de la pensión dejaban muy claro que las visitas femeninas no eran bien recibidas. Como decía la señorita Bedelia, ella regentaba una pensión decente y no un burdel, pero en ninguna parte especificaba que no pudiera visitarlo un hombre y Will sintió que se ruborizaba aún más. Quizás la dueña de la habitación se pensaría mejor lo de las visitas masculinas si supiera lo atraído que se sentía Will por el doctor Lecter.  
El doctor miro a su alrededor, y no pareció incomodarle en lo más mínimo el cuchitril en el que vivía Will.  
  
\- Debo disculparme con usted, doctor Lecter. La Navidad no es precisamente mi época favorita del año y mis malos modos parecen empeorar.- dijo Will destapando el termo y oliendo su contenido.  
  
-No hay nada por lo que disculparse, señor Graham. Estas fechas hacen que la melancolía de algunas personas se convierta en ira, y si a eso le sumamos su estado de salud, es comprensible que esté de mal humor.- Hannibal se quitó los guantes y se acercó a Will.- Permítame, Will. -dijo tomándolo de la muñeca y apoyando su pulgar en el pulso de la muñeca. Era rápido, pero Hannibal no podía determinar si era por la enfermedad o por su cercanía y sin dudarlo un momento se llevó la muñeca de Will a los labios y los apoyo en la piel, intentando medir la temperatura corporal del otro hombre.- No tiene fiebre, por lo que supongo que simplemente se trata de una simple cefalea provocada por el stress de su profesión.- Will sintió que le ardían las orejas de vergüenza y apartó la mano de los labios de Hannibal bruscamente.  
El doctor lo miró y simplemente sonrió de manera enigmática.  
  
-Siéntese, doctor Lecter.-dijo Will carraspeando y señalando con un gesto una mecedora que había junto a la ventana mientras él se sentaba en el borde de la cama. Los muelles del somier chirriaron como si los estuvieran torturando y el inspector sintió que sus orejas enrojecían aún más.  
Hannibal apartó a un lado la sencilla manta tejida a mano y se sentó en la silla, empezando a mecerse sin apartar sus ojos de Will, quién sintió como de le atascaba el aire en la garganta, por lo que destapó el termo y bebió un trago del chocolate. Tuvo que reprimir un gemido, por qué era una de las bebidas más deliciosas que había probado jamás e intentando mantener la compostura, dejo el termo sobre su mesilla de noche y observó el librito.  
  
\- ¿En qué me ayudará este libro con mi investigación?- preguntó con curiosidad ojeándolo. Se paró a observar las hermosas láminas de papel satinado donde había varios ilustraciones. A pesar de su aspecto austero, Will se dio cuenta enseguida que era un libro caro y se sintió un poco mal. No quería estropearlo y se lo tendió de nuevo a su dueño.  
Hannibal negó con la cabeza y volvió a sonreír, mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de su pitillera de plata y le ofrecía uno a Will, que aceptó enseguida. No solía fumar, pero considero descortés no aceptar la oferta del cirujano. Ese día ya había sido bastante grosero.  
Hannibal encendió su cigarrillo con una sencilla cerilla y le tendió la cajita a Will.  
  
\- El libro es para usted, inspector Graham. Es una edición original que compré en uno de mis viajes a Londres y ahora quiero que lo tenga usted, Will. Puedo afirmar con convicción que no conoce la obra de Charles Dickens, ¿Cierto? - Will encendió su cigarrillo y negó con la cabeza. El sabor del tabaco era tan bueno como el del chocolate y se sorprendió al notar que era tabaco rubio, algo no muy común.  
  
-He oído hablar del señor Dickens, pero no me llamo la atención la temática de su obra.  
Hannibal hizo un gesto de comprensión y tras tragar el humo de su cigarrillo, lo echo hacia Will, simplemente para ver su reacción y se regocijó cuando Will contuvo el aliento, por lo que dedujo que el inspector conocía perfectamente la simbología de ese acto.  
  
-Le resumiré un poco el argumento, inspector Graham. En el libro, Ebenezer Scrooge, un hombrecillo amargado y solitario que se refugia en el trabajo, recibe la visita de tres fantasmas, que le muestran su pasado, su presente y su futuro. En resumidas cuentas, Will. El asesino le ha dejado la encarnación de esos tres fantasmas. ¿Le gustaría hablarme de su niñez y de su presente? Puedo deducir que fue un niño solitario y melancólico, pero feliz a su modo. Tenía quizás un padre que lo amaba y lo cuidaba, pero no entendía del todo el don que usted tenía, por lo que a veces le daba miedo, y ahora, por su mirada vidriosa puedo deducir que él ya no está. –Will bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose desnudo ante Hannibal y asintió, dándole una calada al cigarrillo.  
  
-Por su austero modo de vida, puedo asegurar con certeza que nunca tuvo mucho, pero que para usted era más que suficiente, y a pesar de que su sueldo como inspector le permitiría vivir de manera más cómoda, usted no necesita posesiones materiales para hacerlo feliz. Lo que usted añora, no puede pagarlo con dinero.- prosiguió Hannibal y Will sintió que le picaban los ojos por las lágrimas contenidas. Hannibal lo veía mejor de lo que nadie lo había visto jamás y se sentía en carne viva bajo el escrutinio del doctor Lecter.  
  
-No sabía que era usted alienista, doctor Lecter. No necesito que nadie me diga cuáles son mis desviaciones. No le gustare si las averigua- dijo Will con amargura y Hannibal se levantó, y dejando de nuevo la manta sobre la mecedora se acercó a Will, posando su mano en su hombro.  
\- No lo soy, Will. Me interesa más el área del psicoanálisis que empieza a despuntar en el viejo mundo. Además, usted no tiene ninguna desviación que deba ser alieniada, para así poder hacer de usted un miembro más digno para la frívola sociedad.- Dijo Hannibal mirándolo primero a los ojos y luego a su boca. Se moría de ganas de devorar esos labios con los suyos, pero cerrando los ojos, se obligó a apartarse y sacó una hermosa tarjeta de presentación con su nombre y su dirección.  
  
\- Le espero esta noche. A las 8 debería ser buena hora. Le ruego que no se retrase, ya que la cena estará servida a las 8 y media. Si tuviera algún inconveniente para llegar, hágamelo saber mediante un mensajero y le enviaré un carruaje, pero debo advertirle que si se retrasa a adrede, consideraré eso bastante grosero. Además, después de la cena, seguiremos debatiendo la obra de Dickens, los crímenes de esta mañana y su relación con ellos.  
A Will se le volvió a atascar el aire en la garganta y se puso de pie.  
-Sera un honor cenar con usted, doctor. Estaré allí a la hora indicada. Espero que la señora Lecter no se moleste por mi presencia. Sé que no soy del agrado de muchos. - dijo Will, sosteniendo aún el cigarrillo ya apagado entre sus dedos.  
Hannibal sonrió de manera más amplia y tras ajustarse la capa abrió la puerta para irse.  
\- No se preocupe por la señora Lecter. Ya no la hay. Ella murió hace mucho tiempo.- dijo y tras guiñarle un ojo a Will, se marchó.  
Will soltó todo el aire que había estado conteniendo y pudo notar que temblaba como una hoja.  
¿Se estaba volviendo loco o el apuesto doctor había estado coqueteando con él?  
Se pasó las manos por el pelo y empezó a reírse, ante lo absurdo de ese pensamiento.  
-Él no está interesado en alguien como yo... Sólo tiene curiosidad.- se rió con más fuerza, pero decidió pedirle a la señora Bedelía que le prepararse un baño y busco su mejor ropa.  
  
Hannibal encendió la leña del fuego y metió dentro del horno la sencilla bandeja de porcelana.  
Oyó la campana de la puerta y sonrió ampliamente. Will era puntual.  
Cuando Hannibal le abrió la puerta, Will pudo sentir como su corazón se saltaba un latido. El doctor iba sencillamente vestido con una camisa blanca, con las mangas arremangadas, y un pantalón negro, quizás demasiado entallado para la moda, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue como de la habitual cola baja con la que solía peinarse Hannibal se habían escapado unos cuantos mechones, que le caían sobre la frente y los ojos, haciéndolo más humano y muchísimo más atractivo. Se preguntó cómo se vería el buen doctor si Will hundiera sus dedos entre esas hebras de oro y plata y tirara de él para un beso desordenado.  
"Por el cielo bendito... Si él es el postre, quiero tres raciones" Pensó sujetando con fuerza la botella de whisky que traía como regalo.  
-Buenas noches señor Graham.- sonrió Hannibal haciéndolo pasar y Will agradeció el calor que provenía de los radiadores.  
  
\- Feliz Nochebuena, doctor Lecter.- dijo Will tendiéndole la botella de whisky y Hannibal se sorprendió gratamente al ver que no era un whisky cualquiera, sino un Cardhu reserva, de la destilería de Hellen Cummings.  
-Permítame el abrigo, señor Graham. Esta húmedo por la nieve, y podemos colgarlo aquí junto al radiador para que se seque.  
-Por supuesto, doctor Lecter, pero llámeme Will.  
Hannibal asintió mientras tomaba el abrigo y se inclinó un poco, para oler a Will. Olía a cítricos y canela, y allí estaba también el característico almizcle que lo había vuelto loco la primera vez que coincidió con el inspector.  
  
-Entonces llámame Hannibal. En media hora serviré la cena, puedes acompañarme a la cocina, o esperar en el salón. Tu decisión será acertada, en cualquiera de los casos.  
-¿A la cocina entonces?- Will estaba a punto de preguntar por los sirvientes pero no parecía que nadie más habitase en la casa y una vez más pareció como si Hannibal le leyera el pensamiento.  
  
\- Puedes quitarte los zapatos si quieres, no hay nadie más aquí a parte de nosotros dos. No tengo empleados.  
Will alzó una ceja y sonrió.  
-Sin sirvientes ni una señora Lecter... Es usted un hombre intrigante y solitario, Hannibal.  
Hannibal sonrió mientras los guiaba a la cocina y tras servir vino para los dos, siguió con la cena.  
\- La señora Lecter murió... Y no lo sientas Will. Fue hace mucho. Casi no la recuerdo.  
Will casi pareció escandalizado.  
  
-¿Me está diciendo en serio que casi no recuerda a su esposa? - preguntó con incredulidad y una carcajada reverbero desde el pecho de Hannibal.  
\- No era mi esposa, Will, era mi madre. Yo nunca he estado casado.  
Will casi suspiro de alivio y se rio, notando como se ruborizaba.  
  
Horas más tarde, ambos estaban en una pequeña salita, bebiendo el excelente whisky que había traído Will, y discutían sobre el caso junto a la chimenea.  
El inspector se sentía desinhibido por el alcohol y Hannibal tenía las mejillas enrojecidas, algo no muy común en él.  
  
\- Aunque ya entiendo la relación de Dickens con el caso, aún no sé qué tiene que ver conmigo. Te juro Hannibal que por muchas vueltas que le doy, no logro entenderlo.  
Hannibal bebió un trago de su Whisky y encendió dos cigarrillos y le pasó uno a Will, quién se lamió los labios de manera inconsciente al coger el cigarrillo que su amigo le tendía.  
Hannibal pareció perderse en ese gesto y se quedó en blanco unos segundos. Will llamó su atención, un poco preocupado al ver como el doctor no contestaba.  
  
-Discúlpame Will, durante unos segundos estaba soñando despierto.  
Will sonrió a la vez que se aflojaba el pañuelo del cuello y toda la sangre de Hannibal fue a parar al sur cuando vio como la nuez de Adán del otro hombre subía y bajaba con los tragos de alcohol.  
\- No importa que no lo entiendas ahora Will, seguro que más adelante lo harás, y verás con tanta claridad que será como si vieras el sol tras días de tormenta.  
  
Will asintió y se levantó para servirse más whisky y cuando se acercó a coger el vaso de Hannibal, él le agarro la muñeca.  
\- Will... Yo... - por primera vez el que pareció quedarse sin palabras fue Hannibal y Will se inclinó hacia él, sonriendo y dejó que su empatía de extendiera hacia Hannibal. Su amor y su excitación contenidos golpearon a Will como un mazo y Will volvió a lamerse los labios mientras miraba los de Hannibal. En algún lugar lejano, las campanas de una iglesia anunciaron la media noche y Will se acercó un poco más a Hannibal inclinándose sobre él.  
  
-Feliz Navidad, Hannibal, pide un deseo.  
Dijo Will suplicando internamente que el deseo de Hannibal fuera el mismo que el suyo.  
Hannibal miro los maravillosos ojos azules de Will, que a la luz de la lámpara de aceite parecían casi negros y luego miro sus labios. No hicieron falta palabras cuando ambos acortaron la distancia y se fundieron en un beso suave, que al principio sólo fue un roce de labios contra labios, y cuando Will le pidió paso con su lengua, el doctor acepto de buen grado.  
  
Minutos después, el perfilador estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre Hannibal, devorando su boca con caricias húmedas y Hannibal se deleitaba explorando su cuerpo con las manos.  
Y cuando estás llegaron al trasero de Will y apretó sus nalgas a la vez que ajustaba su posición bajo el cuerpo del inspector para que su descuidada y atrapada erección obtuviera algo de alivio, Will gimió apartándose un poco.  
-Espera Hannibal, espera... ¿Has hecho esto alguna vez? - jadeo con la respiración agitada. Hannibal estaba más hermoso de lo que Will pudiera recordar, con el rubor de la excitación coloreando sus mejillas y cuando lo miro, con el deseo ardiendo en sus ojos color borgoña, sintió como una dicha feroz atenazaba su corazón y su alma.  
  
-No con un hombre. ¿Y tú? - respondió Hannibal, mordiendo y acariciando con su lengua, sus dientes y sus labios la pálida extensión de piel que Will le ofreció cuando echo la cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido ronco.  
-No, pero me siento mejor que nunca....Oh, joder, Hannibal...- mientras hablaba, el doctor había conseguido desabrochar su camisa y ahora sujetaba entre sus dientes el tierno pezón de Will, torturándolo con sus labios y su lengua.  
  
-¿Nunca con un hombre?- pregunto Hannibal mientras seguía su camino en su exploración por el torso de Will.  
-Nunca con nadie...- Will movió sus caderas, contoneándose sobre el regazo del doctor y cuando los dedos firmes desabrocharon la cinta de su pantalón y rodearon su polla húmeda, se sintió morir.  
  
-¿Quieres que pare, entonces?- susurró Hannibal volviendo a besarle, y Will negó con la cabeza, posando sus manos en los hombros del cirujano.  
\- Si paras ahora, te mataré y entonces Jack Crawford tendrá un cadáver más sobre la mesa de la morgue para hacerle compañía a los tres que tú mataste anoche. - Dijo mirado fijamente a Hannibal.  
El doctor se congeló bajo el cuerpo de Will y él deslizó sus manos para acoger el rostro que lo miraba atónito.  
Will no pudo evitar reírse y posó su frente contra la de Hannibal.  
  
\- Lo sabes... - gimió Hannibal, todavía rígido y atrapado bajo el cuerpo de su amante.  
\- Como tú mismo me has dicho, lo he visto, con tanta claridad como si viera el sol tras una tormenta. Te veo Hannibal. Tu eres mi futuro... El ángel de la muerte sosteniendo dos corazones enamorados.  
  
Hannibal contuvo el aliento y una lágrima solitaria de deslizó por su mejilla. Will, la recogió con su lengua y volvió a besar a su amante, que todavía parecía petrificado.  
\- Hannibal, acabo de decirte que si parabas, te mataría. Sería muy estimulante arrancarte la tráquea con los dientes y sentir como tú sangre aún caliente mojaba mis labios, pero prefiero una acción menos violenta y más placentera para ambos. Llévame, Hannibal. Quiero esto, y lo quiero contigo, mi amor.  
  
El cirujano lo miro fijamente con los ojos enrojecidos y cuando Will atrapó su labio inferior con sus dientes, perdió el poco control que le quedaba. Haciendo acopio de una fuerza casi sobrehumana, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del inspector y se levantó, llevándolos a su habitación mientras sus lenguas luchaban, intentando sublevarse la una a la otra.  
Dejo caer a Will con suavidad sobre la cama y parándose de pie junto a él, empezó a despojarse de sus ropas. La camisa voló, al igual que sus botas de piel de potrillo, y sus pantalones, demasiado ajustados para la moda que se imponía en la época, cayeron alrededor de sus tobillos.  
  
Will contuvo el aliento mientras lo veía despojarse, y cuando vio al hombre con su traje de Adán, gimió, apresurándose a quitarse lo que le quedaba de ropa.  
\- Mi ángel...- suspiro extendiendo los brazos para acoger a Hannibal entre ellos y el cirujano sonrió, recuperando de su tocador, una pequeña botella de aceite de pachulí que usaba para encubrir el olor a muerte y putrefacción de los cuerpos de la morgue. Will alzó una ceja divertido y Hannibal subió a la cama, gateando hasta que encerró a Will entre sus brazos y sus piernas.  
  
-¿Pachulí? ¿Enserio?- Will río abriendo sus piernas para que Hannibal se acomodara entre ellas y el médico asintió, besándolo en la garganta y deslizando sus labios por su cuerpo hasta llegar hasta el borde del triángulo de vello, donde la magnífica erección de Will se erguía furiosa, goteando. Hannibal deslizó sus labios hasta el hueso de la cadera del inspector y lo lamió, haciendo que se estremeciera.  
  
\- Me pareció apropiado, porque pretendo matarte Will.... De una manera simbólica. Morirás para renacer como lo que deberías hacer sido hace tiempo... Mi amado, mi conciencia, mi corazón... Mío. Además, si te soy sincero solo tengo esto o aceite de cocina.- dijo envolviendo la erección de Will entre sus labios.  
Will iba a replicar algo per creyó morir al sentir como la humedad de la boca de Hannibal lo rodeaba y se retorció en la cama, Primero aferrándose a las sábanas y luego al pelo bicolor de su amante, que a pesar de su inexperiencia, logro llevarlo hasta su garganta, evitando el reflejo nauseoso.  
  
-Ha... Hannibal... Dios... no puedo...es demasiado - gimió Will empujando con sus caderas en esa humedad que lo envolvía. Hannibal lo soltó con un chupetón erótico y lo miro con una sonrisa, a la vez que se arrodillaba en la cama y levantaba las piernas de Will, empujando sus muslos hacia atrás, y doblándolo casi a la mitad y dejándolo completamente expuesto.  
  
\- Si puedes, mi amor...Solo debes esperar un poco más- dijo antes de lamer una franja ancha con su lengua sobre el delicioso y pequeño agujero de Will, para después empezar a follarlo con su lengua.  
Will solo podía jadear y retorcerse y nisiguiera se dio cuenta cuando Hannibal empezó a abrir su cuerpo con sus dedos.  
  
Si... Iba a morir. A morir de placer ante tan eróticas atenciones y cuando el médico deslizó un tercer dedo en su interior y empezó a estimular su próstata, Will perdió por completo la coherencia para armar palabras y de sus labios solo salían jadeos y gritos de placer puro.  
Cuando Will iba a correrse, los dedos de Hannibal abandonaron su interior para rodear la base de la polla de su amante, retrasando su orgasmo.  
Tras esparcir una buena cantidad de aceite a lo largo de su erección, posicionó su punta contra la abertura que lo esperaba y sonrió, inclinándose sobre Will para reclamar sus labios.  
Will grito ante la intrusión de algo más grande, y cuando se rompió el anillo de músculos, mordió los labios de Hannibal y clavo sus uñas en sus hombros.  
  
-¿Duele? - pregunto Hannibal con suavidad, alzándose sobre las palmas de sus manos y Will negó, empujando con sus talones las nalgas del asesino, para que fuera más adentro, cosa que Hannibal hizo sin rechistar.  
-Solo un poco, pero no te detengas. Sigue, mi ángel... Sigue...- dijo Will con la voz rota y sin poder contener las lágrimas de felicidad que se acumulaban en el océano de sus ojos.  
Y así fue... Hannibal siguió, empujando contra Will cada vez más deprisa y cuando el otro hombre se las apañó para invertir posiciones y empezó a montarlo casi con furia, masturbándose a su vez, Hannibal también pudo sentir como las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro.  
  
Will lo llamaba ángel, pero él que estaba viendo al mismísimo Lucifer recién caído del cielo a horcajadas sobre su polla y persiguiendo egoístamente su placer, era él.  
Will era hermoso y Hannibal no pudo aguantar más que unos cuantos empujes más, cuando sintió como las cálidas paredes en las que estaba envuelto lo apretaban y cuerdas de semen caliente mojaron su estómago, él también libero su semilla.  
Will cayó agotado sobre su pecho, riendo y sollozando de agotamiento y Hannibal lo rodeo con sus brazos, sintiendo los temblores del cuerpo de Will contra los suyos.  
Se quedaron así, en silencio hasta que la polla suave de Hannibal abandonó el calor que lo acogía y tiro de las mantas para cubrirlos a los dos.  
  
-Feliz Navidad, William. - susurró acariciando ese bello rostro y Will sonrió, acariciando a su vez el hombro de Hannibal con sus nudillos.  
A lo lejos una solitaria campana dio la una y ambos sonrieron, sabiendo que según la leyenda, un ángel acababa de ganarse sus alas.  
**_  
EPÍLOGO_**  
Unos días más tarde, en la Víspera de Reyes, Hannibal y Will llegaron juntos a la escena de crimen. Ahora vivían los dos en la casa de Hannibal ya que el medico era un hombre rico e influyente y había acogido a Will bajo su manto protector para que pudiera estudiar y perfeccionar sus técnicas de psicología criminalista en John Hopkins.  
El cadáver estaba expuesto como un Cristo crucificado y treinta monedas de plata estaban dispersas bajo sus pies.

  
Jack saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y Hannibal le devolvió el saludo.  
Will casi no pudo contener la carcajada al leer el cartel colgado del cuello de la víctima, que había escrito con su puño y letra y en el que simplemente decía: Adiós.  
Jack Crawford era un buen hombre, pero estaba tan cegado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que el Cristo sangrante y las treinta monedas eran un regalo y un mensaje para él.


End file.
